The proposed project is to utilize two computerized population data bases for genetic and epidemiological studies of pregnancy outcome. It is planned to analyze the etiological components of empiric risks of fetal wastage, perinatal and infant deaths, and congenital malformations at a population level. It is also designed to study familial recurrence risks of pregnancy wastage and to develop means for identifying high-risks families.